If Someone Saw
by Lost In My Own Relm
Summary: Kasamatsu isn't eager to act romatically with Kise in front of others. He really doesn't want his teammates to know that he and Kise have a special relationship or that he is gay. But one day Kise is very persuasive in the locker room...


"Senpai" Kise hummed, running a finger down his team captain's bare back. The pad of his fingertip traced Kasamatsu's spine all the way down to his basketball shorts. This sent shivers up the older classmen.

"Don't do that!" Kasamatsu snapped, smacking away the model's hand. Kise began to pout.

"But it's just us. Can't I have just a little bit of fun while everyone else is off practicing?" Kise whined as he plopped down on one of the benches of the locker room.

"No. If someone came in and saw-

"So you admit you would like to?" Kise interrupted; a wide smile began to grow across his face. Kasamastu became a very deep shade of red.

"N-No!" he declared, slamming the locker door shut. Kise raised a slender eyebrow.

"Do you really mean that, Senpai? Or are you just being tsundere again?"

"I mean it" Kasamatsu said, turning away so that the younger player couldn't see the involuntary blush in his cheeks.

"I don't think you do" Kise purred as he spun Kasamatsu around and pressed him against the lockers. The locks jangled as Kasamatsu pushed his body against them. The blond model began running a hand through the dark, spikey hair of Kaijo's captain. Another hand was braced against the lockers, keeping Kasamatsu trapped in place.

"Kise, someone is going to notice how long we've been gone. They'll come looking for us and-

"Shhhh" Kise hushed, putting a finger to his lips, "We'll make it quick then. No harm done and we both get what we want. This is something you want, correct?" he asked bashfully. Kasamatsu glared at him through thick eyebrows.

"Of course this is something I want. What I don't want is for the others to find out I'm gay with a pretty idiot like you."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of in being gay. But if you're so worried, then I'll work fast and no one will have to know."

"But if something happens and-

"If you're so worried, then just let me work my "Generation of Miracles" magic and it'll be over before anyone realizes we're gone" Kise promised.

"Fine" Kasamatsu growled. Kise licked his lips before pulling his Senpai into a passionate kiss while running a hand down Kasamatsu's basketball shorts. Kasamatsu's fingertips traced each lean muscle of the taller boy as Kise's tongue slipped into his own mouth. The two tongues dances between mouths, a string of saliva bonding them together.

Kasamatsu let out a groan as Kise began sucking on the captain's neck. The Generation of Miracle's Copy Cat's fingers began to explore the inside of Kasamatsu's pants.

"K-Kise" Kasamatsu moaned, grabbing fistfuls of Kise's shirt.

"You're so delicious, Senpai. I could just eat you up" Kise mumbled between sessions of suckling on Kasamatsu's neck. The model's eyes widened in realization of what he could do before giving tugs at the shorts. Kise ran his warm tongue down Kasamatsu's chest and abdominals, leaving a sticky trail of saliva as it went.

"Nggghhhh" Kasamatsu whimpered as Kise's mouth wandered downstairs. It found its target and began working. Kasamatsu's breathing became short and heavy and the lamenting became louder.

"Senpai, if you're so worried about someone finding us, then why do you moan so loudly?" Kise asked, looking up at the pleasured boy.

"Because" Kasamatsu breathed, "You do it so damn well- Ngggghhhhhhhh!"

"Aw, such a nice compliment from Senpai!" Kise beamed between kisses to Kasamatsu's unmentionable, "Is it because you love me?" Kasamatsu smacked the top of Kise's head. "Ow" Kise mumbled as he rubbed the top of his head.

"Of course it's 'cause I love you" Kasamatsu grumbled, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Kise's head. A small smile grew on the first-year's face.

"I love you too, Kasamatsu" Kise whispered. He gave Kasamatsu another kiss. "Shall we go back to practice, then?"

"We should" Kasamatsu agreed. The two kissed once more, Kasamatsu redressed himself, and they headed out to practice. No one ever realized they were gone.


End file.
